


coffee crush

by kaiohtic



Series: drabble collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: In which Jongin is crushing on a cute waiter and Baekhyun is of no help.





	coffee crush

"That ass-"

 

"Is a nice ass, we know," Chanyeol says and frowns. Jongin is frowning, too. He feels equally uncomfortable as his best friend when listening to Baekhyun.

 

"You say that every time he passes by," Jongin points out. He's definitely tired of hearing it, but Baekhyun doesn't seem to get tired of saying it.

 

"Well, I say that, because it's the truth. You gotta admit that he's got a really nice looking plump butt. It's probably firm to the touch. Admit it, Jongin, You like it, too. I've seen you staring-"

 

"Oh my god, Byun Baekhyun!" Jongin screeches, his face turning both hot and red. Sehun just passed by their table and glanced shortly at them, and with the volume Baekhyun had been using Jongin is sure that Sehun has heard the conversation as well. This is surely not the first impression he wants to leave on his crush, the cute waiter at the café he had been frequenting lately.

 

Contrary to belief, it's not Sehun's body that has drawn Jongin in. He can say with confidence that he has been charmed by that sweet smile, coupled with crinkling eyes. Upon first glimpse, Jongin had been infatuated, although he had laughed off those love at first sight stories, although some people - the nerd of their group of friends, Chanyeol - is claiming that there is a scientific explanation for that. Something about hormones and pheromones and chemical reactions that Jongin doesn't quite understand. He probably won't ever. He's a linguistics major after all, and chooses to spend his free time expressing his adoration for Oh Sehun in a variety of words and expressions. He writes little poems.

 

"Dude, chill," Baekhyun laughs, probably finding entertainment in Jongin's misery. "Now you definitely got Sehun's attention, but that might have been your goal all along."

 

"But not like this!" Jongin whines, tired of his friend's constant teasing. It's true that he likes Sehun very much. Jongin is in love with Sehun's smile, his tinkling laughter, the gentleness in his tone, the carefulness in his actions. It makes him adorable in Jongin's eyes, and trust him, he never uses that word on anyone, except for his babies - three pups by the name of Monggu, Janggu, and Jangga.

 

"What do you mean by 'not like this'?" Baekhyun asks, and there's that glint in his eyes that makes Jongin regret ever having said a word.

 

"Baek, please, no," Jongin whimpers, but it's in vain. Baekhyun is cackling, and Jongin can see his love life crumbling apart. Fuck. His. Life. And his terrible choice of friends.

 

"How'd you gain Sehun's attention then? By stealing glances once in a while and blushing like a school girl in love every time your eyes meet?" Baekhyun asks, his voice booming through the vicinity. Jongin doesn't even dare to look up. He feels uneasy, knowing that everyone around them must be staring at him with curiosity and pity, and his intuition tells him that Sehun must be looking at his direction, too. Dying in this instant sounds like the most ideal way out.

 

"It's not like you'd ever dare go up and tell him that he's got a fine piece of ass you'd like to touch, right?" Baekhyun continues on.

 

"Of course not!" Jongin says, horrified to be accused of such a thing, even more so when in public. Sehun has nice assets, no doubt, but it's not that that he's interested in. He would very much like to take Sehun out on dates and finding out ways to make Sehun direct one of those cute smiles towards him instead of other people.

 

"I'm not interested in his butt," Jongin adds quietly and shrinks further into his seat.

 

"So you're not interested?" Baekhyun asks, and to Jongin, in that moment, it seems like everyone is waiting for his answer with bated breath, so he just shrinks into himself some more, wishing he could just disappear like that instead of admitting that he's got a none too small crush on Sehun, the cute barista that Baekhyun had been ogling for a while, too.

 

Jongin feels the weight of everyone's attention on him which makes it harder for his brain to work. He starts sweating and licks his lips - how come they're so dry all of a sudden - but the words don't come to him. His mind is a blank, except for different nightmare scenarios playing in the back of it.

 

"Does that mean I can go for Sehun then?" Baekhyun continues and wiggles with his eyebrows. It's way to suggestive and Jongin feels kind of disgusted. He's always known that Baekhyun was thirsty, but he had never known to which extent.

 

"Don't you dare touch Sehun!" Jongin whispers, faint enough for only Baekhyun to hear. But of course, Baekhyun dares him. He is turning his head towards Sehun, calling the waiter over.

 

"Baekhyun, don't," Jongin pleads quietly, red in the face, one, for the little scene earlier, and two, for what Baekhyun might do and say next, which will most likely get them banned from entering this coffeeshop ever again. Baekhyun is going to _flirt_  with Sehun, and by flirt Jongin actually means molesting.

 

"May I help you?" Sehun asks, his cheeks slightly pink, and fidgets with the hem of his shirt. It's cute, Jongin thinks, eyes widening when their gazes lock for a second.

 

"Yes, of course," Baekhyun says in a sickeningly sweet tone that makes Jongin want to puke.

 

"I'd like to have your number," Baekhyun says. It has Sehun perplex for a second, and both Jongin and Chanyeol are staring at their friend with gaping mouths as well. Jongin would never dare to be this straightforward.

 

"You see," Baekhyun says, "My friend Jongin here doesn't have enough balls to ask you out, so I'm doing him a favor. You've been staring at him, too, right?"

 

Now, this is taking a turn that Jongin hasn't expected, and he peeks up at Sehun, trying not to get his hopes up high. But there it is, a more profound blush and a barely there nod. He feels like floating, as if there's only him and Sehun and no one else left.

 

"Does that mean I can ask you out on a date?" Jongin blurts out.

 

Sehun doesn't reply, not verbally at least, but there's a tiny nod and a shy smile, and that's all the confirmation Jongin needs. Jongin is now smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is... random, as always. also, it's so hard to write a drabble when restricted to 1000 (+/-100) words ;u;
> 
> if you enjoyed this, and my other writings, would you mind [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/kaiohtic)?


End file.
